


Green House

by Kiteradge



Category: No Fandom
Genre: All her holes are filled, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Captive Candice, Clit Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Hard Fucking, Hardcore, Lactation, Nipple Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction, Sensuality, Tags Are Hard, Tentacle Sex, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteradge/pseuds/Kiteradge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice moves into an old abandoned house which ends up not being as abandoned as she originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green House

Alright, I admit it. This house is damn weird. At first I loved it, it had that old "creepy house at the end of neighborhood" kind of vibe that I was going for. But after attempting to live here for nearly a month, I am thoroughly creeped the fuck out. If you told me there were skeletons in the basement I would believe you, that's how scary it is. No lie. The house, first of all, was big, which I have no problem with. It's the vines that are creeping me out. It covers every inch of the outside walls, like it was growing from the ground up. And the vines even grew on the inside. Here and there you can see the green ropes scattered across the house, especially in the basement, where it is utterly infested with them. The weird part is that whenever I try to clip them, they grow right back. In fact, they grow even bigger! Which is hella not right. Its like they are alive or something. Anyway, that isn't the part that creeps me out.

Since I've moved here, I feel like my every move is being watched.

I know it sounds crazy but its true. Just the other day I saw a shadow that was definitely not mine outside my door, but when I went to check, no one was there. No one _should_ be there. My house is pretty remote -which is fast becoming a terrible mistake. I could be killed and no one would know where to look, not that anyone would be looking for me anyway since I have no family.

Damn.

But all of that won't matter very soon, because tomorrow, I will be gone. I'm sick and tired of staying up all night, shacking in fear. Goodbye house.

 

_At least, I thought it was goodbye. For if I knew what was to come the next morning, I would have left this very night, running all the way to safety. It was such a **good** mistake._

 

* * *

 

 

 "Alright house, I know that its been an odd month, but today, I will be relieving myself of you," I say, brushing my hands off as I stood. I had finally finished packing the last of my items. It would be hard getting everything down the stairs by myself, but for some reason the phone wasn't working today so I couldn't call anyone for help. Just another reason why I needed to split with this house as soon as possible. A girl needs some communication. "Its been...huh...interesting, but my heart can't keep up with all that." It certainly cannot. "So I"ll just take a quick break and in the next couple of hours you'll never see me again. Ever." I smile brightly in satisfaction. At last I can be free. I sniff my armpits. But not before taking shower. Ew.

I remove my t-shirt and shorts, throwing them God knows where as I trudge up the stairs to the bathroom. Walking only in my underwear, I make it to the top of the winding staircase and turn towards the hallway, but find myself tripping over a thick vine I've never seen before. "Ah!" I shout as I am pitched backwards in my effort to right myself. Desperately, I try to grab the handlebar but miss, and then, I am in open air. 

_I'm falling down the stairs._

I scream, but I know I'm going to die so I close my eyes to prevent myself from seeing it happen.

Except...I don't. Die I mean.

I instead feel something wrap itself around my body, and with a sharp jerk, all movement stops. Even I stop breathing. Slowly, oxygen fills my lungs again and I crack open my eyes a tiny bit after several minutes, wondering why I wasn't broken in half yet. I see the hazy image of roof above me. I groan and try to move, but find that I can't. Maybe I am broken after all? But when I look down to check, I quickly discover that a paralyzed body was not the reason why I was unable to move, it was because my body was pinned in the tight embrace of a vine. 

I stare stupidly at it, my jaw slack at the sight. "No fucking way," I whisper under my breath. It was probably not the right words to use to describe it, but the sheer craziness of it all was causing my mind to be incapable of cohesive thought. 

The vine was holding me up from off the floor, suspending me in midair a mere inch from where I surely would have cracked my head and died. That knowledge kills any scream from coming before I even think to let one out. Besides, would anyone come running if I did? But not screaming didn't make it any less scary. I shiver, in fear of the vine and what it might do. Just because it saved me doesn't change the fact that its a vine, fucking ALIVE, and in a neat position and big enough to constrict me like an Anaconda. "I..uh..uhm..thank you?" I stutter, hoping that if I show a little gratitude it might not want to kill me -if it can understand me that is. In instantly regret speaking though when the vine sways, lifting me high up in the air.

Oh god, this is it. This is fucking...it?

My internal death mantra cuts off quickly as I feel the grip of the vine change. It was still tight, but the part that wrapped around my chest loosened considerably, just enough so I could breath much easier. I took in a big gulp of air, thinking that it might be my last. It wasn't, but it would be my last intake of oxygen that wasn't to supply a scream. 

 

 


End file.
